parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The BoxHuman's New Groove Part 11
Transcripts *Gru: Phew! (Grunting) Brrr! *SpongeBob: Uh, hey. Thanks. *Gru: Oh. No problem. *SpongeBob: Oh, I get it! Feels like wool. *Gru: Yeah. *SpongeBob: Alpaca? *Gru: Oh, yeah, it is. *SpongeBob: Oh, yeah, I thought so. It's nice. *Gru: My wife made it. *SpongeBob: Oh, she knits? *Gru: Crochets. *SpongeBob: Crochets? Nice. *Gru: Thanks. Except for a frog, I guess. *(Frog in the pond says "ribbit") *SpongeBob: So... So, I was thinking that when I got back to the city, we'd, uh... I mean, there's lots of hilltops, and maybe I might, you know, l-I might... *Gru: Are you saying you've changed your mind? *SpongeBob: Oh, well, l-l... *Gru: Because you know that means... you're doing something nice for someone else. *SpongeBob: No, I know that. I know. *Gru: And you're all right with that? *SpongeBob: Yes. What? *Gru: Don't shake unless you mean it. All right. Let's get you back to the palace. Oh, by the way, thanks. *SpongeBob: No, thank you. *Gru: Let's move it, then. Okay. Once we cross this bridge, it's only an hour to the palace. *SpongeBob: Good, because believe it or not, I think I need a bath. *Gru: I believe it. *SpongeBob: What was that? *Gru: Nothing. Whoa! Kuzco! Kuzco! *SpongeBob: Yeah? *Gru: Quick, help me up! *SpongeBob: No. I don't think I will. *Gru: You're gonna leave me here? *SpongeBob: Well, I was gonna have you imprisoned for life, but I kind of like this better. *Gru: I thought you were a changed man. *SpongeBob: Oh, come on. I had to say something to get you to take me back to the city. *Gru: So all of it was a lie? *SpongeBob: Well, yeah. No, wait. Uh, yeah, yeah. It all was a lie. Toodles. *Gru: We shook hands on it! *SpongeBob: You know, the funny thing about shaking hands is you need hands. Okay. Buh-bye. (Screaming) *Gru: Are you okay? Are you all right? *SpongeBob: Yeah. Yeah, I think I'm all right. *Gru: Good! That's for going back on your promise! *SpongeBob: Yeah. That's for kidnapping me and taking me to your village, which I'm still gonna destroy, by the way. (Laughing) No touchy. *Gru: Why did I risk my life for a selfish brat like you? I was always taught that there was some good in everyone, but, oh, you proved me wrong. *SpongeBob: Oh, boo-hoo. Now I feel really bad. Bad sponge. *Gru: I could've let you die out there in that jungle, and then all my problems would be over. *SpongeBob: Well, that makes you ugly and stupid. *Gru: Let's end this. *SpongeBob: Ladies first. *(Gru fights with freeze ray) *(SpongeBob fighting with karate) *(Gru fells down) *SpongeBob: Huh? *Gru and SpongeBob: (Screaming) *SpongeBob: What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? We're gonna die! We're gonna die! That's it for me! *Gru: No, we're not. Calm down. I have an idea. Give me your arm. Okay, now the other one. When I say go, push against my back and we'll walk up the hill. Ready? Go. *SpongeBob: Ow! You did that on purpose. *Gru: No, I didn't! Now, we're gonna have to work together to get out of this, so follow my lead. Ready? Right foot. *SpongeBob: Whose right? Your right or-or mine? *Gru: I don't care. Mine. *SpongeBob: Well, why yours? *Gru: Okay, your right! Ready? *SpongeBob: Okay, got it. *Gru: Okay. Right. Left. Right. *SpongeBob: Look, we're moving! *Crocodiles: (Growling) *SpongeBob: (Yells) *Gru: Don't look down! Now, stay with me. Stay with me. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. *SpongeBob: Right! Now what, genius? *Gru: Working on it. Okay, here's the deal. Stretch out your neck, and I'll grab the rope. *SpongeBob: How do I know you won't let me fall after you grab the rope? *Gru: You're just gonna have to trust me! *SpongeBob: You know, it's a good thing you're not a big, fat guy or this would be really difficult. *Gru: Almost. Got it! It's stuck. *SpongeBob: Take your time. No hurry here. Scorpions! *Gru: Kuzco! *SpongeBob: Oh, no! *Gru: (Screaming) *SpongeBob: Huh? (Screaming) *Gru: Whoa! *Gru and SpongeBob: (Chuckles) *SpongeBob: Woo, yeah! Oh, look at me and my bad self. Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. Uh-huh. *Gru: You just saved my life. *SpongeBob: Huh? So? *Gru: I knew it. *SpongeBob: Knew what? *Gru: That there is some goodin you after all. *SpongeBob: Oh, no. *Gru: Admit it. *SpongeBob: Wrong. *Gru: Yes, there is. *SpongeBob: Nuh-uh. *Gru:I think there is. *SpongeBob: Nuh-uh. *Gru: Hey, you could've let me fall. *SpongeBob: Come on. What's the big deal? Nobody's that heartless! *Gru: (Gasps) *SpongeBob: Don't read too much into it. It was a one-time thing. *Gru: Right. Sure. Well, we better get going. With that bridge out, it's a four-day walk to the palace. *SpongeBob: What? You mean you're still taking me back? *Gru: I shook on it, didn't I? *SpongeBob: Well, yeah, uh, but I hope you realize that doesn't change a thing. I'm still building Kuzcotopia when I get back. *Gru: Well, four days is a long time. Who knows? Maybe you'll change your mind. *SpongeBob: Uh-huh. Four days. What are the chances of you carrying me? *Gru: Not good. Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:The Emperor's New Groove Parts